Water resources are important environmental resources for human survival and development. The pollution of the environmental water quality will lead to the chain destruction of an ecological environment system, and ultimately has a serious impact on human daily life and social development. Therefore, protecting a water resource environment has become a globalization problem to which countries all over the world pay attention and attach great importance. China's per capita water resources are in short supply. With the rapid economic development in China and the acceleration of the urbanization process, the pollution of waste water in industries with high energy consumption, high water consumption and high pollution remains high, household waste water in towns is seriously polluted, and surface runoff pollution is even harder to control. Water pollution directly or indirectly affects people's health and life. According to a survey report from the World Health Organization, more than 70% of diseases in developing countries are related to the water pollution. Therefore, the destruction of a water resource environment has become a serious constraint to the sustainable development of the human society and economics in China, and has been highly valued in China. A water quality monitoring instrument is essential equipment for providing a timely, accurate and comprehensive scientific basis for monitoring and treating the water pollution, is an important prerequisite and basis for formulating practical and feasible pollution prevention and control planning and water resource environment protection, and is of paramount importance for safety monitoring and protection of the water resource environment.
At present, the water quality is mainly detected by adopting an ultraviolet-visible spectroscopy technology at home and abroad. The spectroscopy technology needs to realize spectrum scanning by an integrated circuit as a hardware foundation, and application of a stoichiometric method as an algorithm basis. Therefore, water quality analysis instruments currently on the market are often high in cost and complicated to operate.